


Tuna Casserole

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-26
Updated: 2001-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray towels Benny.





	Tuna Casserole

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Tuna Casserole

## Tuna Casserole

by silvina

Author's website: http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Dedicated to Shannon and the lasagna. It was a very good lasagna, as I remember it, and Shannon is a very good fish. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: Also for Josh, who made a long day better. There's nothing like a hot shower, a nap, and food with good company to help a headache. For those of you with dirty minds, the shower was alone.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray Vecchio pulled up in front of the Consulate and grinned when he didn't see a soaking wet Canadian nutball waiting _outside_ for him in the damn monsoon that had suddenly poured out of the sky above them. Maybe he learned his lesson, Ray thought. Or maybe I haven't learned mine. 

He'd thought a sick Fraser would involve a brave denial of illness and some crankiness. He'd underestimated. Guy can take getting shot with hardly a second thought, but give the man fever and flu, and the walls come tumbling down. 

His musings were interrupted by Fraser's calm, yet speedy rush to the car. 

"Hey, Benny." 

"Ray." 

They both smiled. One of Ray's arms found its way to the arm rest between them where it was gently bumped by Fraser's. 

Ray giggled in a highly unmanly fashion. "Won't that shrink in the water?" 

Quietly Ben glared at him. 

Ray grinned harder. 

By the time they pulled into West Racine, Ray's enthusiasm had grown to contagious, and Fraser was smiling back. Unfortunately, they still had to make it from the car, across the sidewalk, and into the building to get out of the rain. 

"I'll race you." Ben said unexpectedly. 

"You're on, rotten-egg-boy." 

"One- two-" 

"-three" 

Even Gail Devers wouldn't have been able to get there dry. 

* * *

After going upstairs and ignoring Dief's pitiful whine as Ray dribbled water on him instead of sugary desserts, they took of their soggy clothing. Ray got down to boxers and noticed that Fraser was struggling with his heavy cotton uniform. 

Grabbing the two towels he had tossed in the oven for a few minutes with a lasagna, he moved close and helped Fraser hang the coat up to dry. 

"Thank you, Ray." 

"You're very welcome." He stepped closer, warm towel in one hand. "Hold still and let me dry you off a bit." 

He took the first towel and moved it over Ben's arms and legs briskly, bringing his color back. The second towel, which up until then had been slung around his neck, he used to gently dry Ben's face and neck from his hair, which had been soaked even under the Stetson. 

Fraser took the towel from him then, one hand moving to cup the back of his head. He held his breath as the towel picked up the remaining moisture from his short hair and Ben moved even closer. Close enough to kiss, they did so as the forgotten towel dropped to the floor. 

Minutes later their kiss was interrupted by the ding of the oven alarm reminding them that the lasagna was warmed up. Ray's stomach was growling as they set the table. Dief staked out his dish until Ray had served him as well. 

They ate quickly, enjoying the time together. A serious clean up was post-poned for the next morning. 

Maslov's basic needs met, they proceeded to the bedroom, Dief gave them a parting glance and decided to stay in the kitchen. 

* * *

End Tuna Casserole by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
